


Friendly

by indefensibleselfindulgence



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence
Summary: Michael would hate them.





	Friendly

**Author's Note:**

> dont you hate it when you have to raise your maybe lover's reanimated body

Michael would hate them.   
  
She sits at the bank of the river staring at her gaggle of idiots trying to get clean before Cent says some bullshit and Dito launches at him, big splash of water that dunks both of them under the water. Octa doesn't bother moving, if anything he pointedly looks away while Decadus tries to pull the other two apart before Dito breaks his nose. Mikhail splashes in the river too, giving her disciples enough room, so his stupid swinging tail doesn't kill any of them.   
  
And Michael would have hated all of them.   
  
Zero gets up, waves off any yelling behind her and tracks back up to their camp, ignoring the way the sun beats down on her.   
  
She's been trying to ignore the sentimental crap- focus on moving forward, focus on ripping the weeds out of the ground one by one like they talked about for hours and hours. There's a dull ache in the empty socket in her skull, almost like _it_ knows what she's daydreaming about again.   
  
All she's realizing now, as she lays down under the shade of the taller trees, is how much she missed being near him.   
  
When he was hers, they were both so indifferent to touching each other. Even at the very beginning, when they were little other than angry at each other, he let her get up between his wings like it was a given. Natural course of action.   
  
It helped that he kept himself immaculate, unlike some other people.   
  
God, he was so annoying about it.   
  
She watched him by the ocean sometimes, the way that he would raze the sand until it was almost glass and drag his body through until before sitting in the water for hours. His scales would shine afterward, and his wings felt softer. The few parts of skin that he would let her get near were coarse but still had a luster to it. And all of the cooking she had to do- honestly. 'Not just anything would do, you monster- think about what that's going to do to my scales.' 

She almost feels a smile tug at her lips.

Almost.   
  
Mikhail never bothered with anything of the sort. But Mikhail was young, barely a year old. Maybe it came with age.   
  
Zero closes her eyes and remembers the ruins, before the big stupid fight, the way he'd keep her close at night because even a corpse can't get too cold and the nights there are lethal. She fought him, obviously, because she doesn't need to be babied- she never needed to be babied- but.   
  
But it was nice.   
  
She can admit it now, now that he's gone and now that no one else is ever going to do that for her.   
  
It was nice getting pulled in close and pressed against the soft skin of his wings, so encompassing in their warmth that she almost stopped shivering.   
  
“Light a fire.” It's through chattering teeth, and she can feel him laugh before she can hear it, low vibrations that shake her entire frame.   
  
“Right.”   
  
Was that just an excuse to keep her close? No- No. They were coworkers, if anything. Destined to save the world together. She was going to die from the start, because it was inevitable, and there was no reason to be anything other than friendly.   
  
After the fight, they're both torn up and exhausted, and they sit there at the bottom of that infinite hallway, slumped against each other, barely breathing. Her ear is against his chest, and his heart hammers so slowly she thinks maybe he's dying.   
  
“Hey- Old man.” She nudges his side with her elbow, right into the softer patch of scales where her feet usually go.   
  
“What?” What would usually be followed by 'So disrespectful, don't you know who I am? What I am?' but this time, it's just a short, clipped word.   
  
But it's his voice, she realizes as she listens to it play in her mind. And she misses that too.   
  
“One has a dragon too.”   
  
“You're clearly more than capable, when it comes to dragons.”   
  
“Yeah? Why's that?”   
  
“Nothing's ever hurt me like you do.”   
  
She doesn't talk after that, just lets his slow breathing rock her back and forth.   
  
It's so easy to lose herself in that memory, can practically feel the burns on her skin again, can smell the weird sweetness of his blood, hear his slow heartbeat again.   
  
“Are you dead?” She cracks an eye open, and Decadus stares back at her before backing away instantly, blood still crusted under his nose. “Seriously Z.” Oh, not him then. She closes her eyes again. “You sleep like a corpse.”   
  
“Wouldn't you know.” She bites back, but it's lazy. Still caught in the moment of her first real- fuck. She shakes her head slowly, tries to get rid of the thought before it poisons her. Makes her weak for the things to come.   
  
Makes her too weak to pull out the last weed.   
  
If anything, she should twist it. Find her anger again, point it in the right direction, at One's hideous monster that took her only friend away from her. Not that they were. Friends. Just- just friendly. Just friendly towards each other sometimes. That's all.   
  
“Hey- Hey- Hey Zero? Can I still play in the river? Zero?”   
  
She arches a little so that she can see Mikhail, wings pressed together like he's begging.   
  
“Knock yourself out.” It's not like she can do anything with this on her mind anyway.  
  
He practically chirps, and she can hear him take off before slumping back down on the grass. He could be cute in his own way sometimes. Sometimes when she's really hurt and delusional from blood lose she can imagine Michael raising him with her.

Well- Well maybe Michael would have liked him.   
  
If he was a little older. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always encouraged and very very very appreciated
> 
> find me on[ tumblr ](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/) and [ twitter](https://twitter.com/licotain)


End file.
